


Where Did You Go?

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing, Other, domestic life, poor wash, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belated Christmas present to Shadow Sheyla. </p>
<p>Weekends should be calm and peaceful not spent worrying about your missing lover and their current unknown location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did You Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Black_Crimson_Rose6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/gifts).



Beep Beep

The familiar sound of the alarm rang through the bedroom of North, York and Washington. With two of the three still fast asleep, North who was in the midst of wake up slammed his hand onto the clock to silence the alarm. It was Saturday, they had nowhere to be and the kids were old enough to sort out their own breakfasts for one morning. So with the alarm successfully silence the oldest turn to his other side to face his partners but was met with only a single one. There was a still a gap where Wash should have been but there was no blonde just the rugged face of York still snoring and completely oblivious to North's worry. 

“York.” North hissed at his partner, reaching a hand out to shake the man awake. Thankfully it didn't take much to wake him. The man was blurry eyed and still trying to form coherent thoughts but he also realised that they were missing someone. 

“Maybe he's just in the bathroom North.” York said with a yawn, looking over his shoulder at the wide open bathroom door with no one inside. 

“But he's not.” York could hear the worry lacing the man's voice and reached his hand out to cup the man's cheek. 

“It will be okay, he's probably with the kids lets go find him.” York said pulling himself out of their bed and heading towards the door. 

“Uh York...”

“What is it, we need to find Wash.” 

“You might want to put some clothes on first.” York looked down at himself realising that North was indeed correct he wasn't wearing anything at all and the children would certainly not appreciate that. He ran to his chest draws and grabbed out a simple outfit that was quick to put on before following North out the door and down the stairs to the kids. 

There was a single person up downstairs and that was Delta, who was sitting at the kitchen table eating his toast while reading the newest book he had received from his mother. North moved to check the other rooms in case he was in one of them. 

“Morning D, you seen Wash this morning?” York questioned his nephew, who look up from his book and swallowed before answering. York had no idea who taught this kid manners because it certainly wasn't him or even his sister. 

“Not this morning, I've only been up for 33 minutes and only down here for 24 and half minutes of that.” 

“Okay, thanks anyway D.” York ruffled the kid's hair and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, only to be shoved away by both the child's hands. He did have a smile on face mirroring York's and gave the man a light slap on the arm. 

Leaving the child to his breakfast York left to go and find North who was finishing up his own search of the rooms within their house. He was shaking his head, he hadn't found Wash either. 

“Has Delta seen him?” He questioned as the two men met at the bottom of the stairs. 

“No, have you checked Epsilon or Theta's room yet. He could be with one of them.” Wonder York out loud and both men made their way upstairs. But a quick peak into each room only revealed that Wash was not with either child and both of them were still tucked up in bed fast asleep. North was getting more and more stressed out about the situation, York decided it might be best to take him back to their room, maybe they missed him and he went back to their room. With a hand on the taller males back he guided him to their room. 

Sadly their room was just as empty as it was when they left in search of Wash. North took a seat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. 

“North, he wouldn't leave us without waking or taking Epsilon with him. He'll get in contact with us soon.” York told his partner in an attempt to comfort him and calm him down. 

“His phone is still charging on the bedside table.” North said bluntly using his head to direct York's attention to the phone in a cat cover on the small bedside table, beside the lamp and alarm clock. It certainly wasn't reassuring, if he had run off because of an emergency he would have taken it with him. His shoes and favourite jumper were also still where he left them the night before. Leading to some not so pleasant thoughts running through both men's minds.

York moved slightly to cuddle into North's side to comfort both himself and the larger blonde. 

“We'll keep an eye out for him but if he is missing we can't report it till tomorrow at the earliest.” North decided, and then placing a kiss on York's forehead. “Can you get the other two up? I'll make the bed and met you downstairs.”

“Sure thing love.” York gave the man's hand a squeeze as he left the room leaving North to clean up the mess they had made in the night. It had gotten a bit warm during the night and they must have kicked a few of their larger blankets of in their sleep, leaving a lump of material mass on the floor at then end of the bed. 

North tucked the under sheet even across and around the bed, rearranging the pillows and the blankets still on the bed. He then started on the blankets on the floor. Removing the top revealed and interesting find. A very distinct shape was under a few more layers of blanket, the reason the lump caught North's attention though was because it looked like it was breathing. Shedding the layers of blankets around the lump he found the missing blonde, fast asleep with his arms wrapped a section of blanket cuddling it close to his chest. The man was completely oblivious to the search that had taken place for him. 

North felt like slapping himself in the face, it wasn't the first time they'd lost Wash to the end of the bed, usually he just slipped under the blankets and down near their stomachs but on occasions he had ended up on the floor. And the multiple layers of blankets had just provided enough cover to him from them and enough warmth to not have him wake up and tell them where he had been. 

“Wash, hey Wash. It's time to wake up buddy.” North whispered to the sleeping man and shaking his shoulder. He woke slowly, pushing himself up off the floor with a yawn and crawled onto North's lap for his morning hug. “You really worried us this morning.”

Wash looked at the man in confusion, North gesture to the mess around him and the other finally seemed to register what had happened. 

“I slipped off the bed?” Wash question the man who nodded in response. 

“Yeah, you slipped off and ended up under a pile of blankets.” North explained while Wash nuzzled into his neck, trying to keep himself warm, feeling a bit cold after being extracted from his blanket pile. North picked up a blanket from the pile to wrap around the younger male. “Let's go find York.”

Wash nodded and let himself be carried down the stairs to the dining room where everyone else was eating breakfast. York was in the kitchen helping Theta get his bowl of cereal and glass of juice and as he heard North's footsteps on the stairs and turned with the intent of asking about Wash. When he saw that their tiny blonde lover was being carried in the arms of North, still dozing in and out of sleep as he entered the same room as the rest of them.

“North found you, did he?” York asked approaching the two men, after checking that Theta could manage carrying his breakfast to the table with his brothers. Wash lifted his head in response to the question.

“You two tried to suffocate me again.” Wash grumbled. York stood there blinking at the grumpy response from the man. 

“Where did North find you?” York question seeing if talking to the taller blonde got better answers from someone more cohesive and not someone annoyed and half asleep.

“A combination of someone's cuddling and our movements pushed Wash down the end of the bed and off it, under the blankets that fell off the bed.” North responded as he put Wash on a chair next to Epsilon while he headed into the kitchen to grab them both breakfast. 

The kids were giggling at the situation with one confused guardian, one grumpy and sleepy guardian and the mediator of the two who was keeping the peace. As far as the three children were concerned it was just a typical weekend and soon enough the three men would be cuddled up somewhere together in less than an hour or so. 

Less than an hour later after everyone was feed and happy, Theta put on Monsters Inc. to watch with his siblings. While the adults curled up together on the other couch with Wash between the two older men being held and squeezed by the two of them. Getting kisses wherever they could reach and responding with little kisses of his own. 

“Are we forgive love?”York whispered as to not disturb with kids, rubbing his cheek against Wash's and was pleased to find that his motions were copied by the other.

“Yeah, but I want to pampered tonight. I had to sleep on the floor, I deserve it.” Wash told him with smile, moving to give to man a kiss on his lips.

“I think we can manage that dear.” North said as he patted Wash's hair like the large kitten he was. The soft silky locks felt amazing between his fingers and had the added bonus of being heavenly for the two of them.

A lazy day with the only chore being to pamper their youngest lover, not a bad way to spend a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is late dear!
> 
> Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this, remember to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Tumblr@sweetlittlemissme  
> Feel free to drop by and talk to me about headcanons and prompts for any of my current stories or future ones.


End file.
